junior_euroasia_ninth_edition_2018fandomcom-20200215-history
Junior EuroAsia Ninth edition (2018) Wiki
Junior EuroAsia Ninth edition (2018) Junior EuroAsia Ninth edition (2018) It Asian European song contest for children from Europe, the Caucasus, the Middle East and North Africa. The competition is organized by the host broadcaster UA:PBC And European Public Broadcasting Association. The competition will take place in Ukraine after winning the first time in the previous edition. Participating countries other countries Russia: RTR Announced that it would withdraw from the competition due to low ratings. Morocco: After Morocco withdrew from the competition, MKTV Broadcast the competition's live, During these months MKTV Gain an audience watching the competition, In the previous edition, 19,478 people watched the competition in Morocco,but MKTV Refuses to return to the competition until a future representative is found. Kosovo: RTK Announced that they were invited to compete in the competition for the second time, But they refused the invitation. "We were invited to participate in the fifth edition of the competition, and we participated, and we returned home with a smile on our faces, and we said that in the sixth edition in Albania we will improve the selection process. We were invited to participate in the next editions in Israel, Montenegro and Ukraine, and we refused to participate for the same reason, internal problems" Kosovo will broadcast the competition live broadcast the competition. Non-participating countries to broadcast the competition: Poland: TVP 1 & POLSKA MUSIK 34 Alegria: AFTV 3 Switzerland: SFR 1 France: FTV 1 Lichtenstein: LK TV 1 Moldova: MNT 3 Morocco: MKTV & MMTVR Greece: ERT 3 The Netherlands: NRTPC 2 Slovakia: SMK 1 Bulgaria: BNTD 1 Kosovo: RTK 1 Italy: RAI 2 Georgia: GPB 1 Montenegro: RTCG 2 Slovenia: SLVTV 5 Monaco: TMCI 1 United States: Nickelodeon USA Armenia: ARMPTV Incidents Montenegro withdrew: Montenegro approved participation on 26 August 2018. But three days later RTCG Announced withdrawing from the competition Due to problems in the delegation. It should be mentioned that Montenegro hosted the previous edition and won before hosting the competition. plus, Montenegro is the first country ever to win the competition. European Public Broadcasting Association Understand because of these Due The difficulties Montenegro will not be able to participate, They added that they were the ones who offered Montenegro to retire to two editions and return. Due to what happened, Macedonia was given the opportunity to return to the competition and approved its participation with the representative already selected. Rules Each participating country has time to select a representative and a song until October 2, 2018. Each country has time to withdraw from the competition until October 1. If a country has withdraw and has already selected a representative, she must pay a double participation fine. Only 10-24 year old singers can participate in the competition. This law was announced due to some countries that did not find singers aged 10-17. Process for selecting representatives Albania: Musik Shiptar 2018 #8 Azerbaijan: Internal selection Australia: Internal selection Belgium: België Junior Choice Croatia: Junior Hrvatska Cyprus: CYBC Kypriakó Prógramma Néon Denmark: Internal selection Estonia: Eesti juunioride laul Finland: Uusi laulukilpailu Junior Germany: Internal selection Iceland: RITV Barna Ljóð Samkeppni Ireland: Internal selection Israel: Internal selection Latvia: Internal selection Lithuania: Internal selection Malta: Internal selection Macedonia: Internal selection Norway: junior sangkonkurranse Portugal: Internal selection Romania: finala națională Junior Serbia: Internal selection Spain: EuroJunior Sweden: Lilla Melodifestivalen San Marino: Le finali nazionali San Marino The UK: Internal selection Ukraine: Internal selectionCategory:Browse